Cadeau
by Nandra-chan
Summary: OS - Encore un POV Kuro. Je n’en dis pas plus. Enjoy !... pas de spoilers


**Titre : Cadeau**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp.

* * *

**Note** : Bon. Je sais, le coup du cadeau, c'est un sujet vraiment bateau. N'empêche que j'avais envie d'écrire là-dessus, ça m'a pris comme ça, subitement (non, tin-chan, j'ai pas dit « sauvagement » rho). Bref, je vous laisse découvrir…

Ah oui, je sais ce que j'étais en train d'oublier de dire : La suite de Rozamova est toujours en cours d'écriture (elle me donne du fil à retordre, un peu) mais je viens de déménager et j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de travail et plein de fatigue alors je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'y consacrer. Voilà. Mais elle arrive et vu le temps que j'aurai mis à l'écrire à l'écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews de Larmes dans le ciel** :

**Kuroxfyechan** : mais j'aime la pluie, d'ailleurs il pleuvait quand j'ai écrit ça.

**Caro-toutou** : je vais en faire un pour chaque condition météo, comme ça ils seront jamais séparés.

**Soren** : j'aime que tu m'aimes :p

Pardon si j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines reviews, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis à ce niveau-là.

Pour me faire un cadeau à moi aussi, on clique sur reviews !!

* * *

**Cadeau**

Encore une boutique… Je commence à en avoir marre. Ça fait la cinquième depuis ce matin, et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé. Bordel, mais quelle corvée, franchement !

Je me demande qui est le con qui a inventé les anniversaires. Et en plus, comment savoir si c'est vraiment le vrai jour de l'anniversaire d'une personne qui est née dans une autre dimension, puisque le temps s'écoule différemment ? Si ça se trouve, dans ce monde, ce crétin a -390 ans, ou 2031 ans… et si ça se trouve c'est même pas son anniversaire.

Enfin bon, qu'il soit super vieux ou qu'il ne soit même pas né, ça ne change rien au problème. Il faut que je lui trouve un cadeau. Même si je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cherche. Je devrais faire comme d'habitude, grogner, me caler sur une chaise et foudroyer le premier qui s'approche de mon regard le plus effrayant, mais la gamine est tellement contente à l'idée de cette fête que je n'ai pas le cœur à la décevoir. J'ai comme l'impression que je me suis fait embobiner. Elle sait y faire, la petite avec ses yeux, là. Et quand elle me regarde avec son petit air suppliant, je craque.

Bon, allez, courage. Boutique suivante.

Un magasin d'antiquités. Je vais peut-être trouver un truc intéressant là-dedans. Enfin, intéressant pour qui ? Parce que c'est bien gentil de se dire qu'on va trouver un cadeau, blablabla, mais encore faut-il savoir quel genre de cadeau. Ça aime quoi, un magicien abruti ? Mais qu'allai-je donc faire dans cette galère !?

En plus, je parie qu'il va se foutre de moi quand je vais le lui filer, son cadeau. Je vois déjà son regard moqueur. S'il me fait la moindre remarque, je le trucide. Il y a aussi la solution de le trucider en premier, et de lui donner son cadeau une fois qu'il sera mort. Comme ça j'éviterai le regard moqueur. Et puis, tout ça, c'est de sa faute. S'il n'existait pas… Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, je crois pas qu'il ait demandé à venir au monde, celui-là. J'ai le sentiment qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais naître, vu qu'il a pas dû avoir une vie très marrante. Ce serait pas mal si je trouvais un cadeau qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir, quelque chose qui le réchauffe un peu, pour une fois. Mais quoi ?

Enfin, bon, on verra bien, j'entre, ce sera déjà ça de fait.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

La vache, la vendeuse aussi c'est une antiquité !

- Bonjour, Grand-Mère. Je cherche… euh… un cadeau.

- Quel genre de cadeau ?

Si je le savais, je serais pas en train de chercher, mamie.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Je vous en prie, prenez votre temps.

J'examine les étagères et les présentoirs autour de moi, mais comme ça, de prime abord, il n'y a vraiment rien qui convienne dans ce magasin. Je ne vais pas lui offrir une pendule, ni une potiche, il faut quelque chose qu'il puisse facilement transporter. Comme ça, il pourra le garder sur lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est du genre sentimental.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider si vous me disiez ce que vous recherchez exactement.

- Un cadeau pour un anniversaire. Je voudrais quelque chose de… petit.

J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Pourquoi tu rigoles, mamie ? Tu vas pas te moquer toi aussi ? Si tu crois que c'est une situation facile… Je suis un ninja, bordel, les seuls cadeaux que je fais c'est des gnons, des baffes et des coups d'épée.

- C'est pour un homme ? Une femme ?

- Un homme.

- Qu'entendez-vous par « petit » ?

Petit… comme quand c'est pas grand, tu saisis, mémé ?

- Quelque chose qu'il puisse garder sur lui. Il voyage beaucoup.

- Oh, je comprends. Eh bien… je pourrais vous proposer un bijou, ou bien il y a des accessoires vestimentaires, comme des chapeaux, des épingles à cravates, des boutons de manchettes, ou encore… pourquoi pas un portefeuille ? J'en ai un très beau, c'est un objet ancien d'une grande qualité.

- Mmfff…

- On dirait que vous n'êtes pas vraiment emballé par mes propositions. Vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de faire des cadeaux, je me trompe ?

- Je n'ai personne de proche.

- Et cet homme, est-ce qu'il est proche de vous ?

Proche de moi ? Lui ? Non mais ça va pas ? Qui aurait envie de se rapprocher d'un allumé pareil ? Et de toute façon, il ne veut pas de nous. Il ne nous laisserait pas faire, ni moi, ni les gosses, si on essayait d'entrer vraiment dans son univers. On dirait qu'il a peur, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Non que ça m'intéresse, d'ailleurs.

En tout cas, ce n'est pas de moi. Il est tout le temps en train de me chercher, à croire que ça l'amuse. J'ai beau lui gueuler dessus, rien à faire, il continue. Il est tellement pénible ! Je voudrais pouvoir lui taper dessus, mais j'en suis incapable. Si je le faisais, je crois que ça le blesserait, pas seulement physiquement. Et même s'il est insupportable, j'ai pas envie de ça. Parfois je me dis qu'il fait ça pour essayer de me dire quelque chose, mais dès que j'essaie de creuser la question, il joue les anguilles et il s'échappe.

- Si vous hésitez, c'est qu'il doit être proche de vous. Si vous vous en moquiez, vous auriez déjà répondu « non » depuis longtemps.

Argh, la vieille, c'est quoi ce raisonnement ? J'hésite pas du tout, je réfléchis. Quoi « c'est pareil » ? Non, c'est pas pareil. Je pense… à lui. Comme toujours. Même quand il est pas là, il me prend la tête. Bon, Mémé me bloque, là, j'imagine que ça veut dire que je dois parler. Après tout, c'est pas de sa faute, à elle.

- Je n'en sais vraiment rien, pour être honnête.

- Mais vous l'appréciez.

- Hein ?

- Vous l'appréciez. Sinon vous ne seriez pas entré dans ma boutique. Vous seriez allé dans un magasin quelconque, acheter un présent quelconque, juste pour avoir quelque chose à lui mettre entre les mains pendant la fête. Ai-je tort ?

- A faire un cadeau, autant chercher à faire plaisir, non ?

- C'est le principe, en effet.

Elle est marrante, quand elle sourit, avec ses grosses joues. Elle a l'air contente. J'ai dû dire quelque chose de bien.

- Donc, vous ne savez pas très bien où vous en êtes dans vos relations avec lui, mais vous l'appréciez. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Quel rapport ?

- Eh bien… Comme vous avez l'air un peu agacé, je dirais que vous avez déjà visité sans succès plusieurs magasins. Mais si vos efforts ont été vains alors qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup de choix dans ce quartier, et qu'en plus, le présent est destiné une personne que vous ne paraissez pas très bien connaître, j'en déduis que vous n'avez aucune idée de ses goûts. Donc, j'essaie juste de comprendre votre relation pour vous aider à trouver un cadeau qui fasse plaisir à votre ami, qui ait du sens.

Comprendre notre relation ? Elle en a de bonnes, elle. Je ne la comprends pas moi-même, alors comment je pourrais lui expliquer ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir pensé à tout ça en poussant la porte de sa boutique, mais elle n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Ce serait bien de trouver un cadeau qui ait du sens.

- Je le connais depuis quelques mois. Pas des années non plus.

- Je vois. C'est un timide, lui aussi.

- Comment ça, « lui aussi » !? Je suis pas timide !

- Mais vous le connaissez depuis des mois et vous ne savez toujours pas si vous êtes des amis ou non. Il semblerait que vous ayez un petit problème de communication, tous les deux. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas timide, mais vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre, avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Rhaaa ! Elle m'a coincé, la vieille chouette !

- Je… Oui, bon, c'est vrai. J'aimerais vraiment trouver quelque chose qui lui plaise, qui le rende heureux, mais je ne sais pas quoi choisir parce qu'il ne me laisse pas la moindre chance d'apprendre à le connaître. Il s'échappe dès que ça devient trop personnel. Donc, effectivement, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut aimer, en dehors des choses sucrées. Ni de ce qu'il peut détester, hormis les sushi et le fait de manger avec des baguettes.

- Hé bien, voilà ! Au moins, c'est clair. Vous ne pouvez absolument pas choisir un cadeau en vous basant sur ce que vous savez de lui, car vous ne savez rien de lui.

Ouch ! Eh ben dis donc, celle-là, je l'ai bien prise dans les dents. Elle a son franc parler la petite vieille. En même temps, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, malheureusement.

- Et donc… quel est le message que vous aimeriez mettre dans votre cadeau ?

- Message ?

- Oui. C'est peut-être une bonne occasion de lui faire comprendre vos sentiments pour lui.

- Mes… sentiments ?

- Vous vous intéressez à lui et vous êtes frustré qu'il vous rejette sans arrêt.

Je ne suis pas « frustré ». Ça m'énerve, c'est tout. Ce crétin… Il se croit très malin, il garde tous ses problèmes pour lui, comme si ça allait l'aider à les résoudre. Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider, si au moins il consentait à raconter autre chose que des conneries.

- C'est douloureux…

Douloureux ? Pour qui ? Pour moi ?

- Pas du tout. C'est son problème, après tout.

Mouais. Qui est celui qui se cache, à présent ? Qui raconte des conneries plutôt que s'ouvrir aux autres de ses problèmes ? Je fais exactement comme lui. Et ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Elle est un petit peu énervante, cette mamie, mais je devrais peut-être lui amener le mage. Si ça se trouve, elle réussirait à lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Vous avez raison, Grand-Mère. C'est douloureux. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à me mêler de ses affaires, mais… si je pouvais le soulager un peu, je crois que j'en serais heureux.

- Vous aimeriez qu'il vous fasse confiance.

- A moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre…

- Mais plutôt à vous.

Eh ben oui, voilà, c'est vrai, j'avoue. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'aider. Et le pire, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça. Il attend quelque chose de moi, je crois. Il ne me regarde pas comme il regarde les gamins, et puis, cette façon qu'il a de toujours venir me provoquer, me chercher, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Peut-être que cette vieille femme a raison. Si je trouvais les bons mots, ou le bon cadeau, peut-être que…

Tiens, c'est quoi cet objet, là, dans la petite vitrine ?

- Grand-Mère, je crois que je vais prendre ça.

Pourquoi tu souris, Mamie ? Et c'est quoi ce regard, là ? Tu te moques ou tu penses que j'ai bien choisi ? Tu ne me le diras pas, bien sûr. Je hais les vieilles pommes toutes ridées. Et je hais les magiciens.

- Je vous fais un paquet cadeau ?

- Non… ça ira. Enfin, je ne sais pas très bien comment faire. Il y aura du monde mais je voudrais qu'il soit le seul à voir… enfin… je ne peux pas non plus le lui donner plus tard, parce que ce serait bizarre… non ?

- Je crois que je comprends votre problème. Pourquoi ne pas le mettre là-dedans ?

Dans ce truc ? Ah oui, maintenant qu'elle me fait une démonstration, ça ira parfaitement. C'est même très approprié.

- Je le prends, c'est d'accord.

- Je vais vous emballer tout ça.

oO0Oo

Et voilà, c'est le moment. Tout le monde est réuni autour de la table. Il y a une bonne ambiance, finalement, c'est plutôt agréable. La boule de poil et la princesse font les imbéciles, et bien sûr, le mage en rajoute. Quoi que, pas tant que ça, il est relativement calme. Le gamin a bu deux coupes de saké, et je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à s'endormir.

La gosse va dans la pièce à côté et revient avec un paquet. C'est le moment de donner les cadeaux. Voyons un peu ce qu'elle lui a offert. Une veste, noire et bleue. Il l'enfile…

- C'est… euh… c'est moi qui l'ai confectionnée pour vous, Fye-san.

Rougis pas, petite. Tu es très douée en couture.

- Elle est superbe ! Merci beaucoup Sakura-chan ! Kuro-chan ? Tu trouves que ça me va bien ?

Un peu que ça te va bien. Mais tu peux toujours courir pour que je te le dise. Je crois que c'est ça, le pire : avec ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire de gamin, et cette chemise qui fait ressortir ses yeux, ce crétin est à tomber.

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? C'est à cause de cette mémé. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'a fait un truc, parce que j'étais pas comme ça avant d'entrer dans sa boutique. Si ça se trouve, le mage et elle sont de connivence. Ils se sont ligués pour me rendre fou. Mais que les choses soient claires : je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Fye D. Flowright car c'est un abruti ! La preuve, il n'a même pas eu la bonne idée d'être moche, pourtant, ça m'aurait facilité la tâche.

Pourquoi il me fixe, là ? Ah oui, il m'a posé une question. Il attend une réponse, bien sûr. Je vais mmffer, ça devrait être suffisant.

- Mmfff…

- C'est pour vous, Fye-san.

Tiens, le gamin est sorti de sa torpeur, finalement. Un carnet à croquis, un porte-plume, et des encres. Excellente idée, petit. Pendant qu'il dessinera, il se tiendra tranquille. Il a l'air touché, mais je suis pas sûr qu'il va s'en servir. Il aurait trop peur de se trahir, qu'on puisse lire entre ses lignes.

- Et vous, Kurogane-san, me demande la petite, vous avez trouvé un cadeau ?

- Ouais.

Je tends le paquet au mage. Il a l'air surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il a dû penser que je grognerais et que je boycotterais… Je me sens bizarre, tout à coup. J'ai… peur. Et si je m'étais trompé ? Et s'il interprétait mal mon message ? Et s'il ne le comprenait pas du tout, tout simplement ?

Il le déballe, c'est trop tard de toute façon. J'ai seulement à attendre et à espérer. Il le prend entre ses mains, il le tourne dans tous les sens, il a l'air intrigué. Il est amusant quand il a cet air d'enfant étonné, avec ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Euh… c'est très joli, Kuro-chan, mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ze sais ! dit le gamin, en zezayant un peu à cause de l'alcool. C'est un gazze-dêde ginois !

- Euh…

- Un casse-tête chinois.

J'ai traduit, parce que c'était pas super clair, là.

- C'est un jeu. Tu dois trouver comment le défaire.

- C'est tout lisse… je ne vois pas.

- C'est justement pour ça que ça s'appelle un casse-tête.

- D'accord, dit-il avec un grand sourire, en me toisant d'un œil espiègle. Merci, Kuro-myu.

Je me demande s'il trouve aussi qu'un casse-tête est parfaitement approprié à son cas. En tout cas, il a visiblement saisi l'allusion. Et on dirait que ça lui plait. Jusque là, tout va bien.

- Et si j'y arrive, je gagne quoi ?

- Le droit de le remonter et de recommencer. Ou bien… va savoir…

- Je vais essayer. Et disons que si j'y arrive, je gagne le droit de t'embêter pendant une semaine entière. Ça va ?

- Même pas en rêves.

- Allez, Kuro-sama !

- La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi !

- S'il te plaît, Ku-ro-ga… teau !

Il m'énerve. Il m'énerve ilménerveilménerveilménerve...

- Bon, d'accord, on discutera du prix une fois que j'aurai réussi. Tu veux ?

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- NE ME TRAITE PLUS JAMAIS DE GATEAU !!

- Tu préfères Kuro-gateux ?

Alors là, ça, ça va se payer ! Je me lève, je vais coller une raclée à ce crétin.

La gamine se met entre nous.

- Et si on faisait une partie de cartes !?

Va pour la partie de cartes.

C'est presque trop facile. Je suis plutôt fort, et le magicien est distrait. Il regarde à peine son jeu, il est entièrement concentré sur le casse-tête. Je me demande s'il va y arriver ce soir. C'est simple une fois qu'on a compris le truc, mais pour le trouver… si la vieille femme ne me l'avait pas montré, je crois que je n'y serais jamais arrivé. Mais lui, je suis sûr qu'il va le résoudre.

Les gosses tombent de sommeil et finissent par aller se coucher. Je bois un dernier verre et ensuite, j'irai au lit, moi aussi. Demain, on quitte ce monde. Il vaut mieux être en forme, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend dans le suivant.

- Hé…

- Oui, Kuro-chan ?

- Tu veux un verre ?

Il me fait un signe de la tête. Je le sers, et je le regarde s'acharner sur mon cadeau. Pour une fois, il ne se rend même pas compte que je l'observe. Et du coup, il laisse tomber son masque. J'aime bien son air sérieux, concentré, et ce léger sourire. Il s'amuse… pour de vrai. Rien que pour ça, je suis content. Je me lève.

- Je vais me coucher.

- 'nuit, Kuro-pon.

- C'est Kurogane… et n'oublie pas d'aller dormir, toi aussi.

- Mmm…

Au moment où je franchis le seuil de la pièce, j'entends un déclic. Il a réussi. Je monte les escaliers. En ce moment, je sais qu'il a les yeux posés sur le vrai cadeau que j'ai choisi pour lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le fait d'offrir quelque chose fasse aussi peur. Et mal aussi, car il n'a pas l'air de réagir. Finalement, j'ai eu tort d'espérer. Il est vraiment idiot, ou vraiment borné, ou vraiment les deux. Il aurait dû se manifester, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne serait-ce qu'en me taquinant, mais non, rien. A moins que… est-ce que j'aurais pu le blesser ?

Je rebrousse chemin vers le salon et je m'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Il n'a pas changé de place. Assis sur sa chaise, les bras passés autour de ses jambes repliées, les talons calés sur le rebord du siège, le menton sur les genoux, il a posé le casse-tête sur la table en fasse de lui, ouvert, et il regarde l'objet qui était caché à l'intérieur. Fixement.

Je n'arrive pas à lire l'expression sur son visage. Ses yeux sont tristes, je crois. Mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. La seule certitude, c'est que je l'ai atteint, peut-être même plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Quand à savoir de quelle manière, je n'en ai aucune idée.

C'est long, un silence de quelques secondes, vraiment très long.

Il se lève. Il parait hésiter. Il le regarde encore. Est-ce qu'il va le prendre ? Le laisser ? Il l'effleure du bout des doigts, timidement. Tu peux y aller, ça ne mord pas, tu sais ? Il se tourne vers moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait à ce point bouleversé. Je pense… que je ne devrais pas être là. Je vais le laisser seul, ça vaut mieux.

Je me détourne, mais, au pied des escaliers, quelque chose m'arrête. C'est lui. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver. Il me retient par la manche. Il lève les yeux sur moi. Son regard est si profond qu'il est presque insupportable, mais je ne peux pas m'en détacher. Il me sonde. Il veut savoir s'il a bien compris le message. Enfin je crois.

C'est peut-être moi, le crétin, finalement. Je voulais que le mage laisse tomber son masque, mais maintenant qu'il le fait, je ne comprends pas ce que je vois et je ne sais pas comment répondre à sa question muette. Si je me plante, tout ce que j'ai fait n'aura servi à rien, sauf peut-être à l'éloigner encore plus de moi.

Au bout d'une éternité, ses prunelles me libèrent enfin et se tournent vers la paume de sa main. L'objet que j'avais caché dans le casse-tête repose sur sa paume. Il l'a pris, finalement.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter. Si tu n'en veux pas, jette-la, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Il me sourit, mais ce sourire n'a rien à voir avec tous ceux que je connais. Il est incertain, un peu effrayé, je crois.

- Non, dit-il enfin. Non, je la garde. Mais… je ne sais pas très bien comment l'utiliser.

- Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout, Kuro-chan. Je veux la garder et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te dire oui, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est si difficile… si compliqué.

Il rit un peu, un petit rire gêné.

- Tu m'as complètement pris au dépourvu.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une décision tout de suite, tu sais. C'est juste une proposition. Elle sera encore valable demain, et le jour suivant, et encore le jour d'après. Alors, pour l'instant, garde-la, et fais simplement… ce que tu as envie de faire.

- Ce que j'ai envie de faire….

Il fait un pas en avant, dans ma direction. Sa main tremble un peu quand elle se pose sur ma poitrine. Ses lèvres viennent caresser les miennes. Il est si doux ce baiser, et en même temps, tellement intense. J'en ai des frissons jusqu'au fond de mon âme.

- Merci, Kuro-chan, murmure-t-il. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

Puis il s'éloigne, et j'ai l'impression qu'il fait un peu froid, tout à coup. Je le regarde monter les escaliers et disparaître dans le couloir. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer, après ça.

oO0Oo

Deux semaines se sont écoulées. Deux semaines de galère. Le monde où on a atterri est un véritable désert. Il n'y a rien, que du sable, des palmiers, des dromadaires, et encore du sable. Quelques serpents venimeux, des scorpions, des plantes vénéneuses. Un vrai bonheur.

Le jour, on crève de chaud, et la nuit, on se gèle. Et je ne parle pas des tempêtes. Enfin, en principe, ce soir, on devrait dormir dans une oasis. A condition de ne pas perdre la piste. Le gamin marche en tête, la princesse juste dans son dos. Le mage est derrière elle, il veille sur elle, comme toujours. Et moi je veille sur lui. Ou pas. Je le suis, tout simplement.

Depuis sa soirée d'anniversaire, les choses n'ont pas évolué. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en reparler, à vrai dire. Les gosses sont toujours avec nous, et surtout, il y a ce maudit manjuu qui laisse traîner ses oreilles partout. Pas moyen d'être tranquilles deux minutes.

Impossible de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'autre blond. De temps en temps, je sais qu'il m'observe. Je peux deviner son regard dans mon dos, comme une caresse glacée sur ma nuque. J'aime ça. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi l'espion.

La petite trébuche et tombe à genoux. Quand il se penche pour l'aider à se relever, quelque chose glisse dans l'entrebâillement de sa tunique et vient frapper doucement le front de la gamine. Un objet brillant au bout d'une chaîne, un médaillon ? Non, c'est... le cadeau que je lui ai offert il y a quinze jours ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait gardé sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Fye-san ? demanda la princesse en retirant doucement le pendentif que le magicien a machinalement rattrapé et remis dans sa chemise, contre sa peau. Mais c'est… une clef ?

C'est une clef, oui. Une petite clef, toute simple. Sans ornements.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle ouvre, dit la gamine, d'un ton pensif.

- Va savoir, Sakura-chan, dit le blond en lui caressant la tête. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle pourrait ouvrir… N'est-ce pas, Kuro-chan ?

Il me regarde, il me sourit. Un vrai beau sourire. Les remerciements, les excuses, c'est pas trop mon truc, mais j'adresse quand même une pensée reconnaissante à la vieille dame, car grâce à cette clef, une première porte a déjà été ouverte.


End file.
